Anything and Everything
by FinalVerse
Summary: Naruto's last attempt to bring back Sasuke back to the village leaves him victorious. But will he do anything to keep him there? Even if it was to sleep with him?
1. Anything

Summary: Naruto's last attempt to bring back Sasuke back to the village leaves him victorious. But will he do anything to keep him there? Even if it was to sleep with his best friend?

Chapter 1: Anything

My legs burned from running at high speeds. My back ached from enduring the pressure of my legs. My head hurt from the continued beating he gave me. It didnt matter now. All that mattered was taking back Sasuke.

"Sasuke you bastard, stop!"

I hopped from branch to branch, using the leverage to gain speed and height.  
"Shut up Dobe! Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" Emphasizing that last word with a swift jab with his kunai. I counteracted his attack with my own, the abrupt stop adding more pressure on my legs. We each tightened our grip on the kunai, strongly pressing against the other. We were close enough that our noses were aggressively pressed up against each others.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Dobe." He growled practically into my mouth. This wasn't the time to get uncomfortable. I was too preoccupied staring into his eyes. Those eyes are what caught my attention the first time I met him. They were lonely, isolated, and filled with so much hate. The same look that the people in the village gave me as a child. Except his hate wasn't aimed toward me.

"Never." I growled right back. I thrust my kunai against him as a hard as I could to throw in a good punch with my left fist. Sasuke was knocked back, but he pushed back up on his feet to lunge at me, it looked like he was reaching out for me. I didnt have enough time to block him and we fell 20 feet to the ground together. Pain exploded at my back, mostly concentrated in small sharp areas that I'm pretty sure were unfortunately pieces of rock. Immediately after, I felt the same pain on my chest and stomach. Damn. Sasuke drove his fucking elbow down my gut. I coughed out blood at the strenuous impact, trying my hardest not to black out from the pain. I sunk into the ground, leaving a very comical Naruto-like imprint. He slowly raised himself off until I desperately grabbed his elbows.

"Stay, Sasuke. Please." I said, pleading with my eyes.

"No."

"Stay."

"NO."

"_Stay._"

"Shut up."

"BASTARD"

"Dobe"

I shot out my hands and locked them around his neck, dragging him on to me. He immediately stiffened and tried to punch his way out. What? Did he think I was gonna crack his neck or something? Well, it was plausible. I softened my hold on him a little bit, but not enough to let him escape, and buried his face into my neck.

"Stay. Please, Sasuke." Slowly, I felt him melt in my arms.

"Why?"

"You're my best friend." I immediately felt him stiffen again and I tightened my hold on him. "I miss you. We all miss you."

"I don't care about them."

"I'll do anything, Teme!" He stills for a bit, until he turns his head toward me. His hair feels soft rubbing against my bloody skin.

"Anything?"

"Anything and Everything you selfish bastard!" I said without a second thought. He slowly pushed himself off me, repositioning himself where he was straddling my waist. I know I'm an idiot into letting him have that power over me, but I wanted to let him know trust him. I kept my eyes on him as he moved on top of me, his hands sliding down from my neck, chest, to abdonomen.

"Then sleep with me."


	2. Perverted Bastard

AN: these updates will be short and frequent for your pleasure

Our walk back to the village was an awkward one, and that statement is pretty self-explanatory. I agreed to his request without even thinking and I'm pretty sure I'm regretting it right now. Sasuke's been holding his bruised and swollen left cheek and glaring at me the entire walk to the village while I was blushing and glaring at the ground in front of me. It would have been funny how that came about if it wasn't me who was in that situation.

*Flashback*

"_Sleep with me."_

_"Fine! Wait...the fuck!?" With a quick jab at my neck, I was out in less than a second and the world around Sasuke faded to black until he disappeared from my vision.  
When I came to, I immediately felt the effects of a cold night in the forest, except it shouldn't have been so cold. My new and improved orange jumper should have sheltered me from most of the forest' windy nights. I almost felt naked._

_Crap._

_My eyes opened and my body lurched forward quickly, catching Sasuke by surprise while he was taking off his shirt,his back facing me._

_"What the hell!?" I yelled, trying to cover up my naked body._

_"I see you've woken up, Dobe." Sasuke sighed. "This is only going to make things more difficult." He said, turning to face me._

_"The hell are you talking about, hentai! Where the hell are my clothes?" I blushed as he removed his pants, trying to look anywhere else other than his crotch._

_"Consummating our agreement." He took a step toward me, now completely exposed._

_"What?" I stood up took a step back, covering little Naruto as much as possible._

_"You agreed to sleep with me and I intend to hold you to your promise."_

_"Wha-what are you talking about? Why the hell would you want to sleep with _me_ anyways. P-plus, you-you tricked me! Yeah. You knew I'd just say yes to anything. I don't actually wanna have s-do that with you." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, and continued looking at the ground or to the side. Even at night the moonlight would just highlight how naked and ethereal he seemed._

_It was a mistake not to keep my eyes on him because as I took a step back, I connected with something smooth and hard. Sasuke's chest_. How the hell did he get behind me so fast? _Before I could even gasp, he had his arms around my shoulders and pressed the entirety of himself behind me._

_"Ah!" I couldn't help but let out a sound of surprise at the feeling of his hard dick slightly rubbing against my naked bottom._

_"I want you Naruto." He whispered. "Let me have you." His breath flitted against my ear and caused shivers to run down my body._

_"Sasuke..." I whispered back. He slid his arms down my back and around my waist. I couldn't lie to myself and say I didn't like the feeling of his hands against my bare skin. He started to caress my chest and tweak my nipples that cause me to rise on the tips of toes and arch my back in pleasure._

_"Sasuke..." I panted, mouth agape. _Could a man really feel this good through stimulation of his nipples?

_"Does it feel good Naruto?" Sasuke said after licking up my neck and around the sheep of my ear._

_"M-no haa" _why can't I move? Why can't I just turn around and push him away from me. _One of his hands slowly gravitated down my chest and to my abdomen. I choked on my breath when he grasped my cock and started stroking it up and down with his thumb and index finger. ""Sasuke haa, wait ahh s-stop!" He started stroking faster, griping my entire length with his hands, and I couldn't help but buck my hips and let all sorts of sounds escape my mouth. Tweaking my nipples, rubbing his dick against my ass, stroking my dick. It was all too intense for me. There was so much pleasure, so much stimulation, so much Sasuke in such a short amount of time that I couldn't handle it. He only stopped once I arched my back inhumanly, marking my first orgasm._

_My vison blurred for a moment and a wave of fatigue washed over me for a few seconds. It wasn't until I felt Sasuke carry me that I realized I fainted from pleasure. He positioned me in such a way that I lay against his chest with my legs wrapped around my waist and his hands carrying my bum. I could feel the heat of our cocks rubbing against each other. I didnt think I had enough energy to blush again. Or for another round._

_"Put me down." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at my command._

_"No." Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes._

_"Please."_

_"No, a deal's a deal, and I intend to follow through." I pushed myself off him and yelled, "Just STOP okay? I don't-I don't want this."_

_"Yes you do." Within a second, he was standing a hair's width away from me trying to grab hold of my dick._

_"NO, said STOP!"_

*End Flashback*

I punched him hard enough to knock him out, and afterwards I just stood there, wondering what to do with a naked Sasuke.

Shut up Perverts.

It took a while to find my clothes, bastard hid them, and found them behind a boulder behind a stream. Afterwards, I put Sasuke's clothes back, on, because I didn't want to look at a naked Sasuke (stupid boner), but not after dunking his clothes in the stream.  
Which is why the bastard is burning holes in the back of my head right now. Now only did I leave him hard and punch him in the face, he also got a cold. Serves him right.

Perverted Bastard.


End file.
